100 One-Shot's: Gossip Girl
by Eeliab8
Summary: I plan to write 100 multi-ship One-Shot's! Reposted since it got taken down. Prompt seven: Chuck and Blair has finally made it to their honeymoon. On the honeymoon Blair meets a young man who she feels could really help Waldorf design, but Chucks not big on the idea. The couples first married argument. Chair! Chuck and Blair
1. Chapter 1

**AN:/ Hey guys this is the very first prompt. The prompt was sent in by Enarmonios Dan and Blair get into a fight at the museum. When the two of them wake up in the morning they have switched bodies. Now they must struggle to get back to their right bodies. Dair! This is my first Dair story so please be patient with me. I've reached a ton of prompts and I promise to write each and every single prompt that has been sent into me. So please enjoy! **

For some high school field trips were the most treasured events, but not for the teens at St. Jude's and Constance. These teens are used to everything Upper East Side not some boring field trip at a museum. Blair Waldorf flipped her brown hair over her shoulder and scoffed at Serena and Dan holding hands. "Serena, did you lose a bet?" She asked, but didn't wait for an answer. "That must be the only reason that you would date Humphrey."

Dan scoffed and let go of Serena's hand. Dan had seemed to have everything he wanted, but today he was growing tired of Blair's harsh comments. He had thought that having to spend the day with Chuck Bass was punishment enough. "You know, Blair, maybe someday you'll be able to date someone who you have genuine connect with." He spoke, and knew that it was important for him to be nice to Serena best friend.

"A genuine connection?" Blair repeated the question back. She couldn't help but scoff and look at Dan. "No, I can promise you that this is just a phase with Serena. She would never seriously date someone from Brooklyn." Blair wrinkled her nose in disgusts at the thought of Brooklyn.

A soft sigh managed to escape through Dan's lips. "Blair, you're going to be one of those girls where you peak in high school," he turned away, and needed a break from Blair. He didn't want to be away from Serena but could not be polite with Blair anymore.

Serena looked over at her best friend. She knew that Blair was just being...Blair, but she wished the pair could just get along. "Blair," Serena spoke, and looked up at the art piece. "Why do you have to be so mean to Dan?"

"Mean? I'm not being rude, Serena," Blair looked over at her best friend. "I'm trying to help you see what a loser Dan Humphrey really is! Serena, you are a wonderful person and deserve someone better than him. I have Chuck, and yet you have trash."

Dan glanced over to see Serena talking to Blair. He shook his head and quickly stuffed his hands into his pockets of his uniform. Dan sighed and looked over to see Blair and Serena walking over to him. He couldn't help but find the two girls interesting to watch.

Serena gently took Blair by the arm. "Dan," she spoke, but kept her eyes locked on Blair. "Blair has something that she would like to tell you." It had always bothered Serena that her best friend and boyfriend seemed to hate each other.

Blair cleared her throat and tossed Serena a gentle smile. "I'm sorry that you have to live your sad pathetic life," she spoke with a smirk spread across her face.

Dan was actually taken back by Blair's statement. He looked over at Serena and then back at Blair. "I'm sorry that you have to sleep around to get a guy to pay attention to you." He spoke and turned his attention back towards Serena. He looked down at the clock and was glad that it was time to leave.

Blair stared at Dan in utter shock. Had he really had the nerve to just say to her? Ugh, she was just as glad that it was time to go. She glanced over and headed over to where Chuck and Nate were standing. She couldn't be happier that she was actually dating someone not from Brooklyn. A small part of Blair felt sorry for Serena having to date him.

Normally Dan hated returning to Brooklyn, but at this moment he wanted nothing more to return to Brooklyn. Anything that got him away from the Upper East Side, a small part of him wished that he didn't have to attend school here anymore. Dan looked over and expected to see Jenny join him, but then realized that she was too young for the field trip. There was nothing Dan wanted more to just lay down in his bed and start the day over.

The day had come and gone; now it was night time. This was the city that never did sleep, but for this group of people there was nothing more peaceful than lying down at night. Sleep was peaceful, but eventually everyone must wake up sometime. Blair groaned as she rolled over in a bed, and mentally cursed whoever had bought these sheets. Someone must be fired, Blair thought to herself as she opened her eyes. As Blair looked around she realized that she was not in her own room, but in a boy's room. Not a room that she seemed to recognize. Her breath began to become shallow as she wasn't exactly sure where she was. Slowly Blair got out bed expecting to see her bedroom slippers, but when she looked down all she saw was plaid sweatpants. She quickly pressed her lips together trying not to scream. Slowly Blair made her way towards the door and opened the door, but it only made it worse. There in a kitchen Blair saw Jenny Humphrey. "What are you doing here, little Humphrey?"

Jenny turned on her heels from putting maple syrup on her waffles to look at her oldest brother Dan. She raised an eyebrow, and realized that Dan seemed very odd today. Jenny began to chuckle at her big brother. "Dan, I've got to say that is a scary good impression of Blair," she grinned. "Don't let Blair hear you saying that."

Dan!? Why did Jenny Humphrey just call me Dan? She quickly went to touch her long hair, but found that there was none there. I quickly put a hand on top of my head only to find short curly hair. Blair didn't say another word to Jenny, but went to find a mirror. Blair looked into the mirror to find that she was not herself, but she looked like Dan Humphrey. Small whimpers escaped Blair's, well technically Dan's lips. Oh my god, I'm stuck in Dan Humphrey body! Blair ran into the living room.

Rufus Humphrey finished cooking the waffles before looking over at his daughter. "What's wrong with your brother?" He asked, he had never seen Dan act like that before. He was acting very odd for Dan.

Jenny quickly shrugged her shoulders and looked around. "I don't know. Maybe he had too much to drink or something," she spoke joking and went to get dressed. She knew that if she was going to take down Blair that she was going to have well dressed.

Just breath, Blair had to remind herself. It was so hard to breathe when she remembered that she was stuck in Dan Humphrey's body. Suddenly an idea came to her, since this is probably a dream since didn't see any reason why should couldn't have a lot of fun. Blair quickly walked into Dan's room and quickly got dressed. She walked around until she found where Jenny's room was. Blair had to remind herself not to comment on the disgust that was Jenny's room. "You know, Blair might be right about you. She is really much prettier than you." She couldn't believe that Jenny was actually going to school dressed like that.

Jenny turned around from finishing her hair. "What is wrong with you today?" Jenny demanded, she knew that Dan could be mean but he would never be this mean. "You're being a jerk."

"No, I'm just realizing that maybe Blair and chuck are right about you. You're just a Blair wannabe. No one wants to be a wannabe, Jenny." Blair spoke, and tried to hide her smile. Maybe being Dan would have its advantages but eventually would wake up from this nightmare.

"Dan!" Rufus hollered, and couldn't believe what he was hearing. He crossed his arms over his chest, and knew that he was going to have to have a serious conversation with his son. "Jenny, why don't you go to school so I can have a word with your brother?"

Blair crossed her arms over her chest as she watched Jenny head off to school; her school. "I'm just trying to help the girl," she spoke, and normally that worked on her own mother. She turned on her heels. No one cared what she did before, why were they going to care since she is Dan.

"Stay!" Rufus yelled, and couldn't believe what Dan was saying. "No, that isn't good enough. You know better to talk to your sister like that!" He scowled. "You need to say sorry to Jenny. Why are you being like this?"

Blair blinked her eyes, well, Dan's eyes. She had never had this kind of paternal discipline, and failed to see why she was being yelled at by Rufus. "I don't see why you care!"

She tossed back, but of course Dortoa had always acted as more of a mother than her actual mother.

Rufus scoffed and looked at Dan. He knew his son was pushing his look. "Jenny is your sister! I am your father! We are your family! Now, you will say sorry to your sister and to me." He crossed his arms, waiting for Dan to say something. "Family takes care of each other. I thought you knew that."

The Upper East Side was a long ways away from Brooklyn and so was Dan. Dan sat in the chair at Blair's house, but to his discovery he found that he didn't look like himself but he was in Blair's body. He kept waiting for someone to tell him that this was a cruel joke, but he did not see that coming any time soon. He finished eating the yogurt that Dorota had prepared for him. It was strange having someone prepare breakfast, and a small part of him actually enjoyed it. He picked up his breakfast and headed towards the kitchen. He noticed that Dorota had just finished the dishes so he figured that he would wash them himself.

Dorota walked into the kitchen to see Blair doing dishes. She stopped and looked over at her. "Miss. Blair!" She exclaimed. "Are you ill?"

Dan stopped and dropped the bowl into the sink. He suddenly he remembered that Blair never would do a thing such a dishes. "I...I..." He hesitated and tried to make up something that sounded like Blair. "I just thought I would try something new." He ended up blurting out.

Dorota eyes widened hearing a girl that she had known her whole life. Suddenly she grasped and dropped the basket of things she had. "You're not Miss. Blair!" She pointed. "Did something happen like in movie freaky Friday?"

"No! No!" Dan objected and he sighed softly. "Alright, yeah, I am. You can't say anything though. I don't know what happened but I'm Dan not Blair." He didn't want to tell anyone. "How do I get back in body?"

Dorota blinked a few times and looked over at Blair, well Dan. She blinked and tried to understand this confusing situation. "In movie the two people must learn to understand and like each other."

Dan scoffed and stared at Dorota. He couldn't believe that Blair seriously had a maid, but it makes sense because had not seen anyone in the house. He had actually gotten a voicemail on Blair's phone that her mother was in Paris or someplace. It made sense to Dan why Blair would act the way she would. "I have to understand Blair Waldorf?" He asked out loud, and then it occurred to him that it might be worth a shot. "What do I have to lose?"

Dan figured that if he was going to be Blair Waldorf that he might as well take the car to school. He grinned as he was the only one in the car. He stopped and looked and realized that he wasn't supposed to like money. He did have to agree that it was pretty nice. The car stopped and he stepped out to see Blair, well him talking to Serena. He walked over to see what they were talking about.

Blair knew that this was the moment that she had been waiting for. Being struck in Humphrey's body was tragic but it did have its advantages. "Serena, I'm so sorry," she began. "I just don't think that we should go out anymore. Blair's right. We live in two separate worlds. They were never meant to clash." She turned around and couldn't help but grin.

Serena couldn't believe that Dan had just broken up with her. She walked over to Blair and narrowed her eyes. "I hope you're happy. You got what you wanted, again! Dan just broke up with me!"

Dan walked over to Blair and it felt very odd looking at himself. "What did you just do?!" He yelled, and remembered that he should really keep his voice down. "I really like Serena!"

"I want my body back, Humphrey!" Blair snapped and couldn't believe the way that Dan had dressed her. She scoffed and suddenly felt embarrassed for herself. "I did what needed to be done. Serena was never going to love you!"

"You don't know that!" Dan tossed back at Blair. He narrowed his eyes and realized that here they were fighting again. "Why didn't you want Serena to be with me? What's so wrong with me?"

Blair opened her mouth to speak but quickly closed it. She wasn't sure I mean Dan was Dan but for some reason she didn't find him so terrible. After she apologized to Rufus she had looked at his DVD collection and she liked all of those movies. "You're from Brooklyn for starts!"

Dan crossed his arms, well technically Blair's arms. "Come on, Blair, that isn't a real reason!" He smirked and took a step towards her. "Did you not completely hate being me this morning?" He spoke and glanced over to see Jenny glaring at Blair. "What happened this morning?"

"I was mean to Jenny and Rufus got mad at me." She paused and looked down at the ground. "They care what you do and how you act."

"Of course, they care!" Dan said as if he was staring the obvious. He suddenly paused and realized that there had been no on but Dorota for Blair and she was paid. "That's what family not from the Upper East Side does for each other. You're mother loves you, but she doesn't take care of you like my father does."

"It's nice," Blair admitted softly, and a small part of her wished that she could have experienced that more growing up. "You're tell me that you didn't enjoy waking up on those soft sheets and having Dorota bring you yogurt?"

Dan knew where Blair was going and he couldn't help but smile. He was starting to see a different side of Blair and she was doing the same with him. "The money isn't bad, especially the ride to school. I just don't like how people with money act. They act so spoiled but the money is nice. Maybe they aren't so spoiled but afraid of getting hurt."

"Maybe I'm more than just a spoiled queen b?"she asked with a smirk. "I'm still queen though." She made sure to make it clear that she would always be queen.

"I'm much more than a than just a kid from Brooklyn," he paused, and knew at the next sentence that he was taking a huge risk. "I'm your Brooklyn kid." He leaned down at kissed her and to his surprise she kissed him back. Blair couldn't believe that she was actually kissing Dan Humphrey, but she enjoyed the kiss. It was magical for both of them.

During the kiss something happened the magic that made them change bodies changed them back. They both broke the kiss and realized that they were back in their bodies. "I'm back!" Blair exclaimed and knew that she was going to have go fix herself. Before that happened she leaned up and gave Dan a light kiss.

"I'm back!" Dan exclaimed, and pressed his lips together. He wasn't sure what this meant for both of them. He knew that it would be very easy for them to both go back to the way that they were. He offered his hand towards Blair. "Why don't we go get some coffee or something after school?"

Blair took Dan's hand, into her hand. She knew that she didn't know where this new relationship with Dan would lead her, but she was ready to find out. "Alright, I know this great little coffee shop near Barneys."

The two of them could venture into the world together and explore each other even.


	2. Prompt Two: Cherena

**AN:/ Prompt Two: Serena has run off to boarding school after her mistake with Nate. She turns to an unexpected person; Chuck Bass. Serena/Chuck. Thank you everyone for all of the encouragement words and an exciting news. I will updating The secret life of Henry Bass. **

Everything seemed to be falling apart. One single mistake led to her whole life to fall apart. She knew exactly what she needed to do, and all she wished for was a fresh start. Serena Van Der WoodSen walked onto the campus of her new boarding school. Her eyes quickly scanned the crowd, and relief rushed over her. She didn't want to be reminded of the mistakes that she made on the Upper East Side. She flipped blonde hair over her shoulder and headed towards her first class.

The day had gone by and soon it was time for lunch. Red tray in hand, Serena began to look for somewhere to sit. The only bad thing about a new start is that it was difficult sometimes to make new friends. She quickly found a table where no one was sitting. She flashed a few students some smiled and exchanged a few hello's but nothing more. Suddenly Serena looked up and she felt her whole body freeze as she saw someone; Chuck Bass.

Chuck Bass stood leaning back on his heels. His eyes locked with Serena and he sat down at her table across from her. His eyes quickly went up and down her body and he couldn't help but think how hot Serena looked. "Well, well," he smirks. "If it isn't our it girl, Serena. What are you doing here, S?"

She couldn't believe that Chuck had actually followed her to her new boarding school. Serena took a drink of her iced coffee before answering her friend, well if they were friends. "I'm going to school." She replied coldly. She leaned back and crossed her arms. "What are you doing here, Chuck? Bart wouldn't allow you to leave St. Jude's."

Chuck rolled his eyes hearing the name Bart Bass. The last thing that he wanted to think about was his father. "I came to see you, actually." He spoke. "Why would you leave the UES to this boring place. It wouldn't have anything to do with Nathaniel and a certain bar-top?"

Serena let out a loud gasp and she narrowed her eyes at Chuck. They had both sworn that they would not say a word, but she wasn't surprised that Nate would tell his best friend. "I don't know what Nate told you..." She didn't get to finish her sentence.

"Actually," Chuck interrupted, and he leaned over close to Serena. "He didn't tell me anything. The two of you might want to pick a less public place. It was kind of hot to watch the two you!"

Serena stared at Chuck in disgust. "You're really a pig, Chuck!" She pushed back her chair and left the cafeteria leaving her food sitting right there. She couldn't believe that Chuck had actually followed her from the Upper East Side. All she wanted was a fresh start, but all she got was Chuck Bass.

Chuck lingered at the table and debated to whether to go after Serena. He knew that he could have any girl that desired or that money could be. There was something about Serena that chuck couldn't seem to stay away from. That he found that UES would be rather boring.

It had taken Chuck some time but eventually he found Serena's dorm. He knocked on the door and ran a hand through his already messed up hair. He grinned wicked when Serena answered the door in short shorts and a low cut tank top. "There is the S. that we all know and love." He pushed his way into the door.

Serena couldn't believe that Chuck had seriously invited himself into her dorm. Her very first night in the dorm! She crossed her arms over her chest and suddenly wished that she had not changed into other clothes yet. "Seriously, Chuck, what are you doing here?" She raised an eyebrow. "Don't have some girls to go buy?"

Chuck scoffed and took a mockery step back from Serena. "Well that's a bit harsh, S, don't you think?" He asked and wiggled his eye brows at her. "You're going to tell me that you'll really miss Chuck Bass?" He paused. "Come on, I can help you."

"Help me with what?" Serena replied, and looked at Chuck. She couldn't believe that she was actually playing into one of Chuck Bass's games. "What could you help me with?"

"You could rule this school," he pointed out, and took a large step towards her. "Isn't that what you've wanted all along to be queen? Here you wouldn't have to worry about a jealous best friend." He smirked, and knew that Serena and Blair often fought.

"Chuck," Serena let a soft sigh escape her lips. She ran a hand through her blonde hair in frustration. "Have you ever thought that I don't want to be Queen? That I just want a fresh start?" She asked, but a small part of her had always enjoyed being the it girl. She did grow tired of it.

Chuck scoffed at Serena and he turned around to look at her directly. "Every girl wants to be a queen, Serena!" He spoke and gently a ran a hand through her hair. "You want to know why you should? You're the girl that everyone wants to be!"

"Why!?" Serena spoke, as she threw her hands up in frustration. She wasn't sure that she really saw a point to this. She wasn't sure that she knew exactly who she was anymore. She wasn't exactly sure why Chuck Bass was standing here and being sweet. Well, as sweet as Chuck Bass could possibly get.

"Look at you! You're freaking hot, Serena! You're always beautiful, and you can walk into a room and all eyes can be on you. You stand out from the crowd." He paused and leaned closer to her. He gently kissed her lips. "You set trends you sure as hell don't make them."

Alarm bells went off in Serena's head as her lips touched Chuck's. At the same time fireworks went off in her head as well. She had always thought that she was never going to be with Chuck Bass, but he seemed so different. She pushed at his chest. "No, a Chuck we cannot do this. You're not seriously trying to get me to sleep with you are you?"

"No." He replied, and couldn't help but smirk. "If I wanted just that I could have had you. I'm Chuck Bass and I get what I want," he leaned over and couldn't believe what he was saying. "I want you to have everyone you deserve. You're Serena and you deserved to be Queen. My Queen."

This can't be happening, she thought to herself. Her head began to swirl with thoughts in her head. She wanted a fresh start and maybe just maybe a fresh start was staring right at her. Serena had ran away, but all she wanted deep down inside was to follow her, and beg her to stay. "You're Chuck Bass and you want me?" She questioned, and didn't wait for an answer. "Well, I'm Serena and I want you." She leaned down and gave him a light kiss on the lips.

Chuck returned the kiss and couldn't help but smirk through the kiss. He, of course, had gotten exactly what he wanted. Serena, his queen, and he knew at that moment that he wouldn't trade this for anything. Expect maybe a glass of whiskey, but he knew that they were going to be happy.


	3. Prompt three: Chair

**AN:/ Prompt three: After the loss of her baby, Blair decided that she does not want children. Chuck Bass is sure that there are other reasons and makes a scheme to convince Blair of why they should have children? Will Chuck Bass succeed or fail? Chair! I would like to say sorry to everyone for the story being taken down, but don't worth it won't happen again whoever is reporting it, I read the rules and I'm not violating any other rule! So please review! **

A marriage, children, and a white picket fence was the American dream; it wasn't Blair's. After the loss of her baby, the last thing that Blair Waldorf-Bass wanted was children. She knew that it was selfish to never want children, but the pain of losing her first child had been too much. The loss of a child was heartbreaking, and Blair wouldn't wish that on anyone, not even Bart Bass. Blair put down her new design and looked out her office window to see a small child with their parents walk back. A soft sigh escaped Blair's light lipstick red lips. She tapped her pencil on the glass table, and could hear the footsteps of a familiar figure; Chuck Bass.

Chuck Bass walked into the home, his home that he built with Blair. He grinned and unbuttoned his grey black suit. He caught a glance at Blair, and he couldn't help but smile to himself. He couldn't believe how lucky that he was. "What are you looking at?" He questioned, and wrapped his arms around her. He looked out the the window with her.

Blair leaned into him. "Nothing,"

She dismissed, and looked down at her design. She knew that it didn't seem right to Chuck, but it was something that she decided a long time ago. She looked back at Chuck, who knew she was lying. "I was just watching a mother and her child."

Chuck knew how Blair felt about having kids, but Chuck had always thought that she was just scared. Chuck wanted kids, but he never did want to push Blair in that direction. That sentence gave him an idea, he knew how he was going to convince her. "Blair, it's okay if you've changed your mind. I know you've been scared since the accident."

"I'm not scared!" Blair spoke shocked. Blair Waldorf was a lot of things, but Blair never for a moment considered herself scared. "Chuck, you know how I feel about having kids."

"I know," he spoke and leaned down to give her a light kiss on the lips. "Blair, I just realized that I have some work to get to. If you need me, I'll be in my home office." Since work was a big part of their lives both had a home office.

Chuck settled into his office and took off his jacket leaving him in just a button up shirt. He typed a few things into the computer, and glanced up to make sure that the door is closed so Blair couldn't hear. He knew he wanted this to be a total surprise.

One week later

Blair stood finishing up her hair, and stood in a gorgeous blue sparkle dress that went all the way to the floor. Blair had curled her hair and put it up. She wasn't sure what event they were going to, but Chuck had said it would be a surprise. Chuck had even managed to get to her friends and help. "Will you tell me where we are going?"

"No!" Chuck called back from the bedroom. He stood in a black and white suit. His hair slicked back, and he couldn't believe how beautiful Blair looked. He also chuckled since he was actually able to keep something a surprise from his prying wife. "Are you ready? Arthur is here for us."

Blair nodded her head and gave once last look in the mirror before she took Chuck's hand and headed towards the limo.

The limo arrived outside and building and Arthur opened the door for the pair. Blair stepped out of the limo, and glanced around. Chuck quickly followed Blair into his event. The door opened and they walked into the event. There were people everywhere dressed up, and food and wine, what appeared to white wine were everywhere. The only difference that Blair noticed was that there were small children dressed just like Chuck and Blair. "Chuck?" Blair questioned, and watched a few little girls wearing her same dress but only mini. "This isn't going to work."

"What's not?" He asked and handed her a wine glass. He took a small drink and realized that it was apple juice not alcohol. He knew he had ordered juice but had forgotten about it. "I just wanted a night away from work." He spoke, and took her hand to go mingle.

Blair had been mingling with a few of Chuck's employes and couldn't believe that he actually did this. She couldn't believe the outfits, and a small part of her thought they were so cute! She tried to brush the thought off because she knew that's what he was trying to do.

Chuck mingled with a few people before looking over at his wife. He tried to resist smirking, but he knew that his scheme was working. He could see the wonder in Blair's eyes. It seemed pushy, but he was honestly trying to help Blair and not hurt her.

Blair had sat down to eat dinner as little ones ran around. She sighed and wished that their parents would make them sit down. One small little boy came running by her, and tripped on the chair and fell to the ground. He began to cry. She wasn't sure what she was supposed to do, but she wanted to help him. Slowly Blair picked up the little boy and put him in her lap. "It's okay," she spoke and gave him a little kiss on the head.

Chuck looked at Blair and the little boy; his eyes widened seeing the scene play out in front of him. It seemed that Blair seemed to be a good mother. He knew that it shouldn't surprise him, but Blair always managed to surprise him.

Blair bounced the little boy on her lap and he began to laugh. It made her smile mainly because the little boy was dressed so much like Chuck. She began to wonder what their child would look like; but she was still highly afraid. She looked down at the little boy, and a small part of her hated that Chuck's scheme seemed to be working. "You're pretty." The little boy told Blair.

Blair couldn't help but smile down at the boy. "Thank you. You're very handsome." She told the young boy, before he jumped off her lap and went back to playing around.

Slowly the night came to an end, and it was time for Blair and Chuck to go home. Blair and Chuck got into the limo and Blair turned to Chuck as he poured them so real alcohol. "You tried to scheme me." Blair spoke, as she took her glass.

"I did and I believe that it worked. Blair, you know that I would never want to push you to something you truly don't want. I also don't want to you not to go for something because of fear. That's never stopped Blair before."

"No it hasn't," Blair spoke, and sighed softly to herself. She knew that chuck was right, but she hated admitting when others were right. "Chuck, I just don't want to go through the pain again, but I want a child after tonight. I want to be a mother, a mother that a child will love."

"Our child will love you, Blair? You know why?" He questioned, but he didn't wait for her answer. "Because we are Chuck and Blair. We can overcome anything together."

Blair nodded and kissed Chuck. "Plus every King and Queen need a heir." Blair spoke and took Chuck's hand. "Let's go make a baby!" She exclaimed, and had not felt this excited for something in a long time.


	4. Prompt Four: Chair

**AN:/ Prompt Three: It's Henry Bass's first time at the zoo, but it's also Chuck Bass's first time as well. Chuck, Blair and Henry experience a family trip to the zoo! Fluff! Chair! **

For a small child there was nothing more exciting than a trip to the zoo; Henry Bass knew that all too well Henry had thrown himself onto the couch, as he had grown bored waiting for his parents to get ready. He had been begging for weeks to go the zoo, and he had finally gotten his way. He let a groan escape his lips as he felt that his parents might never get ready for this trip. He stood and went to find his new favorite toy.

Chuck Bass stood in a button up grey shirt. He didn't have many other clothes other than his suits, but he didn't really want to wear to the zoo. He wasn't sure what people wore to the zoo since he had never been to the zoo. He peaked at Blair to see what she was wearing.

Blair Waldorf-Bass stood in a loose fitting tank-top and a flowing skirt. She knew that she shouldn't dress up for the zoo, but she still wanted to look nice. Blair had always enjoyed the zoo when Dorota had taken her, since her mother was always so busy. Blair gave the mirror another glance before walking out to see Chuck. "Ready?" She asked.

"Of course," Chuck spoke, and took his wife's hand. He wandered into the living room to see Henry sitting on the floor playing with his toys. "Are you ready to go?"

"Yes!" Henry exclaimed, and jumped to his feet. A huge smile spread across his face. "I've been waiting forever!" He spoke, and looked up at his mom and dad. He began to pull their hands as he raced towards the limo; growing more impatient by the moment.

Slowly the limo pulled up to the zoo entrance, Chuck, Blair, and Henry stepped out of the limo, and all eyes were on them. Chuck took both Blair's hand and Henry's hand, and went to buy tickets to get into the zoo. They made their way into the zoo where they were surrounded with the smell of hot dogs, nachos, and cotton candy. Henry's eyes scanned the excitement and he became more excited by the moment.

Blair took a map, and looked down at her son. It was a place that Blair never expected to be, since most people dressed worse than Humphrey here. She knew it meant a lot to Henry, so as long as it made him happy. "What animal do you want to see first?" Blair asked her son.

Henry eyes scanned over the map, and he grinned as he saw the elephants on the map. "These one, mommy!" He exclaimed and tried pulling her father forward. "Come on!" He felt that he had waited long enough.

Chuck laughed and he walked with Henry towards the elephants. His eyes darted towards the other animals that they were walking by, and all the small children that seemed so excited, like Henry. It surprised Chuck how he actually wanted to have that as child. The idea of Bart Bass at a zoo he couldn't even begin himself to picture. Bart was cold, hard, and a killer; not the type to spend Saturday at the zoo.

Blair couldn't help but glance over at Chuck and she quickly noticed how lost in thought he appeared to be. Blair looked down at Henry as they approached the elephants. She couldn't help but smile at the look on Henry's face. She turned over to Chuck. "Are you okay?" She asked.

"I'm fine," Chuck spoke, and rocked back on his heels. "This is my first time at the zoo as well," he admitted softly. "My father wasn't actually the zoo type unless it involved taking over the zoo to turn into a hotel."

Blair leaned over and took Chuck's hand. She couldn't believe that he had never been to the zoo, she thought ever kid had been. "Well, you're here now. This is your family too," she smirked and looked over at Chuck. "Maybe if you're good I'll buy you a ice cream cone." She teased.

Chuck grinned and leaned over towards Blair, and gently kissed her on the ear. "I have a different prize in mind, but ice cream is a good start."

"Look!" Henry exclaimed and leaned on the metal fence, so he couldn't get too close. He started jumping up and down as he watched the elephants play in the mud. "Daddy, I want one!" He looked up at his father with his big eyes.

"Henry, an elephant would not fit in the house, but maybe we can talk about getting a dog," Chuck told his son. He knew that Henry got lonely, and both he and Blair knew that east very fun.

"Aw!" Henry spoke, and pouted a little bit at his mother. He was hoping that his mother would say yes. "Please?" He begged pouting a little more. "I can ride to school on it and everyone will say I'm the best."

"You'll be the best without an elephant Henry." Blair patted Henry on the head. "Maybe a small dog like your father said." She smiled gently, but knew that Henry had often found his own ways of getting what he wanted, but he wasn't this time, or at least she thought he wasn't.

"Excuse me?" A young zoo worker spoke. He held up a small pamphlet. "We do have an adoption program. You don't actually take the elephant home, but you can help feed the elephant. It's based on a year and the price can range depending on what people can spend."

Chuck took the pamphlet from the zoo worker and told him they would think about it. He glanced down at his son, and Chuck was seriously thinking about adopting him an elephant. "Henry, did you know know about this before?"

Henry nodded his head and grinned at his father. "The man was talking to others while you and mommy were talking. Please daddy?" Henry batted his eye lashes. "I love you!" He hugged his leg.

Chuck looked down at his son, and sighed softly as he knew he was going to give into his son. "Alright, alright, we can adopt an elephant." He spoke, and looked over at Blair.

"Yay!" Henry exclaimed and jumped up and down as he looked at the elephants.

The three of them wandered all over the zoo and Blair couldn't help but admire the two men in her life. She could see Chuck getting just as excited as Henry, and it made her smile. It was nice to be away from work since they worked very hard on balancing business and family time. Lions, tigers, and bears oh my, were just a few of the animals that they had seen. The three of them sat on a bench watching the ducks in the water eating ice cream. "Did you enjoy your first trip to the zoo, Chuck?"

"I did," Chuck replied and took a bite of his ice cream. He had enjoyed himself and was glad that he got to experience this with Blair and Henry. It was nice. "It's fun, and when we get home I have another type of fun in mind," he wiggled his eyebrows.

Henry looked over at his mom and dad. "After we get an elephant right?"

"Right, Henry," Chuck replied, and nothing felt better than this moment right here.


	5. Prompt Five: Chair

**An:/ Prompt Five: Blair waldorf-Bass finds out that she is pregnant. She reveals the news to her husband Chuck. Chuck doesn't take the news well causing a fight between the pair. Both seek advice from their best friends Nate and Serena. What reason does Chuck have for the fight? Chair! Blair and Chuck! Thank you everyone for reading and sending in your prompts. **

A beautiful blue bow placed on top of the small little box. Blair Waldorf-Bass couldn't help but allow a smile to spread across her face. Her gaze darted towards the clock on the wall, and knew that it was almost time for Chuck to get home. She quickly ran a hand through her brown hair, and took a deep breath trying to calm her self. This was something that neither she or Chuck had talked about, but she hoped that he would react well to the news. Since she had a little time Blair went to find Dorota to make sure that dinner was going to be perfect.

Chuck Bass finally arrived home, and unbuttoned his grey suit that he had worn to work. He glanced around, and was surprised not find Blair working on a new design. The aroma in the air made his stomach rumble. He placed a hand on his stomach and wandered into the dining room to see Blair waiting for him. Chuck smirked seeing Blair in a beautiful white and grey sun dress. "Well, don't you look lovely?" He gently kissed her on the lips. "What's the special occasion?" He didn't think that Blair had planned a party.

"Do I need a special occasion to look like this?" Blair questioned, but she didn't let him answer. She took the small box with the bow on it, and placed it in Chuck's hand. "Open it." She ordered.

Chuck raised an eyebrow at his wife, but did as Blair had said. He took the top off and picked up the object in the box; a pregnancy test. Chuck felt his heart race, and his head begin to spin with thoughts. "You're pregnant!?" Chuck snapped, and quickly closed the box. "How did this happen?"

Blair was a little taken back by Chuck's harsh tone. She felt her heart sink a little, as this had been her fear; that Chuck wouldn't be happy. "Chuck, aren't you happy?" She questioned, she wanted him to be happy. "We're having a baby."

"Obviously, Blair!" Chuck snapped, and walked over pouring himself a large glass of whiskey. He didn't respond to Blair until he finished the drink. "Did you plan this?" He accused, and knew that it was wrong to accuse her of getting pregnant. "We've never talked about having kids. You never once asked me about my thoughts, but then again why would it matter?"

She could feel the hot salty tears coming to her eyes. She knew Chuck Bass could be cruel, but this was a little much even for him. "I didn't plan it, Chuck." She turned on her heels, suddenly not feeling hungry for dinner. "I though that you wanted a family, but I was mistaken. I'm sorry." She turned and went up to their bedroom. For all she cared Chuck could sleep on the couch.

A long desperate sigh escaped Chuck's lips. He hated to see the tears on Blair's face, and the fact that he was the cause of them. Chuck glanced down at his watch 7 o clock. He dialed Arthur and knew exactly who he needed to talk to; Nate.

The limo stopped at the spectator and Chuck glanced up and was proud of how well Nate had been doing for himself. Chuck buttoned his grey suit before heading into the building. He walked into Nate's office to see Nate look up at him. Chuck didn't say one word but sat down in Nate's visitor chair. "Blair's pregnant." He blurted out.

"Congrats, man!" Nate exclaimed, but the more he looked at his best friend he noticed that something was wrong. "Why are you here not with Blair?" He sighed and knew that Chuck must have done something. Nate reached under the desk and opened the drawer bring up whiskey and two glasses. He poured two glasses and handed one of them to Chuck.

Chuck took the glass and took another large sip. The alcohol burned his throat, but he enjoyed. "Nathaniel, Blair and I never once talked about having children. I don't even know if I ever want children. She says that it just happened..." He trailed off, and painful images of Blair's tears flooded his mind.

Nate took a drink and looked over at him. "Chuck, the two of you are like rabbits, it was going to happen sooner or later. What did you say when she told you?" Nate inquired, he wasn't sure what had happened but he assumed that the two had fought.

"I accused her of getting pregnant on purpose and not taking my feelings into it." Chuck took a large drink of the whiskey. He looked down at the ground. He took a deep breath and was trying to deal with the real reason that he had snapped at Blair. "I'm not ready to be a father. I don't know how to be a father."

Nate looked at Chuck and he understood that he was scared. It was no secret that Bart Bass wasn't a father to Chuck and he had practically raised himself. "Chuck, you're not Bart Bass! You do know that right?"

Chuck jumped to his feet and began to pace the small office. "Of course, I know that, Nathaniel," he paused and looked down at his wedding ring. Chuck didn't want to be Bart Bass, he had worked so hard and was afraid. "What if I can't be a better father to my son or daughter?" He questioned, but it was a more of a question to himself. "What if they hate me like I hate my father?"

"They won't!" Nate spoke sternly, and walked over to Chuck. "You're not Bart Bass. You'll be a great father because you want to show your children the best. You'll love them just as you love Blair, maybe even more!" Nate placed a gentle but stern hand on Chuck's shoulder. "You need to calmly talk to Blair about this. Make it up to her."

Across the town Blair sat on her bed eating a bowl of ice cream that Dorota had made for her when Serena walked into the room. Serena walked over and sat down next to Blair. Dorota has called her and told her everything. "Blair, I'm very happy for you," she began, but knew that Chuck had hurt her best friend. "I'm sorry that Chuck reacted like that."

Blair put down her ice cream and knew that she was going to have a very long talk with Dorota after this. "I did surprise, Chuck, I just wish that he wouldn't have said anything. We've overcame so much, and tonight I saw a side of Chuck that I haven't seen in a long time."

"B, maybe Chuck is scared of becoming a father. I know that a lot of people are not ready to be parents," Serena spoke and smiled gently at her best friend. "You need to talk to Chuck and ask why he got so mad. You're Chuck and Blair I can promise you that you two will overcome this."

"Of course we will, Serena!" Blair snapped, and couldn't believe that people were wondering if they were going to break up again. She had gone through too much to loose Chuck Bass now. She knew that if she had to she would scheme her husband into wanting their child. She smirked as she began to plan for it.

A knock at the door made Blair loose her focus and at the door stood Chuck Bass. "Serena, do you mind leaving us alone for a moment?" He asked, but his eyes remained on Blair. He stood the door after Serena went out. He took a deep breath and sat down next to Blair on the bed. He had never gotten better at expressing his inner feelings. "I don't want to be Bart Bass."

Blair eyes widened at the words coming out of Chuck's mouth. Serena had been right, which annoyed her, he was scared of being a father. "Chuck, you will never be your father!" She took his hand. "You're a much better man than him and you'll be a wonderful father!"

"How do you know that?" He wanted to believe her, but he didn't. It had taken years for Chuck to a better man and he didn't want to fail his son or daughter. "I don't want to hurt my children because I know how much it affects them. I've spend my whole life trying not to become my father and what if the apple does not fall far from the tree? Blair, I can't be excited because I might hurt you or them!"

"You're wrong!" Blair argued, and felt the urge to hug and smack Chuck at the exact same time. "Chuck you've become a wonderful man because you wanted to and you'll be a wonderful father because you want to be!" She looked at him. "I'll be right there with you. I'm scared too, but I want a family; a family with you! I love you and I love this child."

Slowly Chuck placed a hand on Blair's stomach and looked up at her. "I love you too," he leaned down and gently kissed her stomach. "I know I'll love you. I'm going to my best by you because I love you and I know you'll me." He looked up at Blair and ran a hand through her hair and kissed her deeply. There was still a fear in Chuck, he wasn't sure if he was ever going to get rid of it. He knew that he was going to try because he deserved to be happy and a family would make him happy.

Blair retuned the kiss and laid gently on the bed and remembered that this is how they made a baby in the first place. She knew this was going to be a journey but there was no better person to go on journey with than Chuck Bass.


	6. Prompt Six: Nair

**AN:/ Prompt Six: Blair and Nate have gone to Columbia together and get put in the same English class. An English prompt about love has these two questions old feelings for each other. Nair Blair and Nate. **

A soft yawn escaped his lips as it had been a long night. An 8 A.M English class had sounded like a good idea, but Nate was quickly learning that the idea wasn't the best. He took a large sip of his coffee that he had picked up before class, and headed towards the classroom. His eyes began to scan the room, and his gaze stopped on her; Blair Waldorf. He pressed his lips together, and wasn't sure why seeing Blair made him nervous today. The two had become such good friends since everything had happened since high school. Nate made his way over to Blair and took the seat next to her.

Blair glanced up to see who was sitting down next to her and was grateful that it was someone that she knew. A lot had happened between her and Nate, but they were just friends now. No feelings remained or at least that's what Blair told herself. Too much had happened between her and Nate to go back to being in love and dating.

Professor Haley walked up to the front of the class room and began to call the class attention. "So this is English 102," she began, and scanned the crowd. "We will spend this semester working on your writing skills. I always like to start my students out on an easy assignment to see your skills," she picked up a stack of papers. "You will work in pairs and write about a topic that I have assigned." Professor Haley walked around the room assigning pairs and assignments, and looked over at Blair and Nate. "Our final pair will be the two of you." She handed them their writing assignment.

Blair leaned the writing assignment closer to her and her mouth dropped at the assignment. Can two people fall back in love? She looked around and debated mentally if she was being punk'd. "She can't be serious!" Blair exclaimed in a hushed whisper.

Nate shook his head and pushed the paper away from him. Was he seriously going to have do this assignment with Blair? This seems like a bad 80's romantic comedy, Nate thought to himself in annoyance. He turned his attention back to the teacher as she explained the assignment further.

An hour later professor Haley dismissed the class. Nate stood on his feet and rocked his heels back and fourth. "Blair," he began, as he waited for her to gather her things. "Since this paper is due soon how about we work on after lunch?" He offered, the topic made things feel strange between the pair.

"Of course," Blair expressed. "Nate, this is just a paper topic." She spoke, and turned on her heels. The one thing that she had never been able to get over was the fact that everyone seemed to think that Nate was complicated; Blair had never thought that. She headed towards her next class and couldn't help but thankful that she had a friend. Blair had quickly learned that college is not like high school.

An hour had passed and Blair sat down at the table with Nate. "So this teacher is asking if two people can fall back in love? The answer is no." She spoke sternly, and sat her hands on her notebook making it clear that was the decision.

Nate blinked and few times but knew her answer was clear. "You really don't think that two people can fall in love again?" He spoke, but didn't wait for her answer. "Come on, Blair, two people can love again. Some might have not even fallen out of love."

"If they haven't fall out of love then they would still be in love," replied Blair in an obvious tone. "How can you love someone again when they broke your heart? Such as sleeping with her best friend and not telling her about for almost a year." Blair grinned, being subtle was not her thing.

"People make mistakes, like kissing something in a limo." Nate scoffed, but couldn't help but roll his eyes. He knew that talking about her and Chuck wasn't going to help. "Sometimes people don't know what they want until they can't have it anymore." He looked directly at her. "I was young and it didn't help that my father wanted me to be with you for his own selfish reasons. I didn't know what I wanted but I don't think I ever stopped loving you Blair."

Blair couldn't believe what she was hearing. Nate just told her that he was still in love with her?! A small secret part had always wished that in high school he would try to win her back, and make her feel special. She had quickly lost that idea and realized that it was never going to happen. "If you're trying to make a point for the essay..." Nate cut her off.

"No, Blair, I'm not!" Nate sighed, and wished that it was easier for Blair to trust people or at least trust herself. "Blair, you're my friend, actually, one of my best friends. Can you honestly look me in the eye and say you don't love me?" He questioned, and knew that she had said to Chuck but he wanted to know what she thought.

"There is a big different between loving someone and being in love," Blair pointed out, and looked at him. "I care about you Nate because you're my friend and I do love you for being my friend." She paused and knew that she was avoiding the obvious. Nate had been her first love and her first very real heart break, but could she deal with that again?"

"Are you still in love with me?" Nate asked point blank. He pressed his lips together and honestly worried about the answer. They had changed as people from the people that they were but Nate had changed for the good.

Blair stared at Nate for a long time before she opened her mouth to answer him. "Yes," she mumbled. She wasn't sure if she had ever fallen out of love with him. "Nate, you were my first love but you also broke my heart. Just because I still care for you doesn't mean that we should be together."

"Why not?" Nate pressed, and gently took Blair's hand in his. "Blair, I know that I hurt you with Serena but I'm different now. You don't want to wake up 20 years late and say what if do you?"

She knew that she never wanted to worry about that, but she didn't want to play the what if game with Nate. "Fine, but we have to promise not to hurt each other," she looked down at the blank paper. "I guess we can answer our paper now."

"I guess we can." Nate leaned over and gently kissed Blair. God he had missed her and from the kiss she had missed him.


	7. Prompt Seven: Chair

AN:/** Prompt Seven: Chuck and Blair have finally made it to their honeymoon. On their honeymoon Blair meets a young guy who she feels could really help her with Waldorf design, but Chuck Bass isn't thrilled on the idea. Chuck makes that clear to both Blair and the young guy. Chair Blair/Chuck **

**I just want to say thank you for all the reviews, favorites, follows. I really love all my readers and even all my haters. You know you love me. X.O.X.O, Eeliab8 **

The air was cool and crisp in the Bahamas. He swirled his whiskey and took a small sip. Being away from the Upper East Side was just what they both needed, and they here together. After everything including that had happened Chuck and Blair were finally able to enjoy their honeymoon. A slow sly smirk spread to Chuck's face thinking about how they had spent most of their honeymoon. He finished his drink and looked over at Blair. "You ready?" He asked, and knew that Blair was dying to go shopping.

"Of course," Blair replied, and looked over at Chuck and couldn't help but smile. After all these years she finally had her happy ending. Blair got up and pushed in her chair as Chuck paid for their drinks. Suddenly Blair felt someone run into her. "Hey!" She exclaimed.

A man suddenly fell onto the ground after running into Blair. He looked up at her and noticed that everyone was staring at them. "I...I'm sorry," he quickly apologized and began to gather his papers that he dropped.

Blair scoffed but looked down at the papers that the boy had dropped; designs for clothes. She noticed that the designs actually looked good and they would really work for her design. "Are you a designer?" She tried hard to seem cold and unimpressed but she was.

"A designer?!" The boy repeated the question back to Blair and started laughing. He held his designs close to his chest and with one hand ruffled his already messy brown hair. "No, I'm not. I want to one day, but I've never shown these too anyone. Are you a designer?"

"Of course, I am. Blair Waldorf of Waldorf design. The B collection," Blair spoke in a duh tone. She couldn't believe that she could meet someone that had no clue who Blair Waldorf was. "I'm a huge designer for the Upper East Side."

"Oh," the boy replied and looked down. He had always dreamed of meeting a designer like that, but suddenly he felt shy. "I'm sorry that I ran into you." He turned to leave and mentally cursed himself for running this moment.

"Wait!" Blair called out and took a deep breath. "Why don't we sit down and look at your designs? As a huge designer having someone completely new can always be an advantage and I'm in the mood to give." Blair sat down and watched the boy sit down in Chuck's spot.

Chuck looked up to see Blair sitting at the table with some guy. Chuck gave the bartender a large tip but kept his eyes locked on the two of them. Jealously wasn't an emotion that Chuck Baas was used to but he couldn't believe his eyes. He walked over to Blair. "We have to go." He spoke his tone cold and harsh.

"Chuck, this is," Blair paused and realized that she had not gotten the young boys name. "I'm sorry what's your name?" She inquired but looked up at her husband who suddenly appeared to upset. "He's a designer."

"Oh I'm sorry, I'm Will," He offered his hand out to Chuck, but oddly pulled it away when Chuck made no attempt shake it. "I'm sorry am I interrupting something?" He asked and looked at the two of them.

"No, you're not. If you'll just excuse us for one movement," Blair told the guy and grabbed Chuck by the arm and lead him away from the table. "What is wrong with you?"

"What is wrong with you?" He replied and looked over at the table. "We both agreed that out honeymoon would not include any work, Blair. Yet you're sitting over there with that loser. Come on, how do you even know that he's who he says he is?"

Blair stared at Chuck and crossed her arms over her chest. "I remember you took a work phone call yesterday, Chuck." She looked over at the table. "Are you jealous?" She asked but didn't let him answer. "You're jealous of that kid."

"I'm not jealous, Blair," that was a lie he realized. He looked over at the boy. "Are you really going to go back over there or come with me?" He asked but his tone was harsh. "Who are you going to pick?" He demanded.

"Chuck, what's wrong with you?" Blair snapped out, and was growing tired of his jealously. "I have to make sure that B is ready to go and I'll come find you in an hour." She replied matching his harsh tone, and headed back towards the table.

Chuck watched his wife walk back to the table and he could not believe his eyes. He scoffed and headed towards the beach. It was true that he had taken a work phone call, but it had been an need that he take the phone call. He didn't understand why Blair had to work right now, and especially with that guy. He felt the soft sand hit his feet and legs. He debated mentally whether it would bother him if it was a girl designer and he knew that it wouldn't as much. He sat on the beach and figured he tan and drink until Blair came back.

The hour had gone by quickly with Blair giving William a business card and she could see that she might be able to make some of his designs or at least the ideas work. Blair stood up and began to look for Chuck. She couldn't believe that they had actually argued on their honeymoon. She walked to the beach to see Chuck had finished a glass of whiskey and tanning. She crossed her arms. "Are you done being jealous?"

Chuck looked up at Blair and rolled his eyes. "Are you done working?" He retorted and sat up. "I'm surprised that little puppy didn't follow you over here."

"That little puppy had a date with his boyfriend." Blair spoke and couldn't help but smirk at the stunned expressing on Chucks face. "Yeah, Chuck, he's gay."

Chuck sat up and suddenly felt silly for reacting the way that he did. He stood on his feet and looked at Blair. "Look, I'm sorry for being jealous but I still feel that this was supposed to be our time away from work."

"It was, but we're two people that are glued to our work. Our careers make us who we are," she leaned up and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I love you, Chuck. No guy or job that's ever going to change that. It will always be you. We have the rest of our lives to spend together." She kissed him.

Chuck returned the kiss and picked Blair up and headed towards their hotel room. "We got into a fight and now I can show you how sorry I am with make-up sex." He grinned and headed with Blair kissing her deeply.


End file.
